perfect day that leads to one exotic crazy night
by anime poison
Summary: This is a random one shot story i wrote about a couple friends of mine and best bud who shares the same type of fangirlism as i do. The characters are: Vanessa, Rhonda, Ken, V.J, Sesshomaru, and Sepheroith. Hope you enjoy this story cause I did.


It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were singing as the bees were buzzing. It was the perfect day for a swim down at the beach. Yeah a little over exaggerating I might say or at least some would think of it that way, but what if plans that were made changed all of a sudden?

People were swimming in the water as boats speeded by. Two dashing yet original looking girls walked by in their eye catching bikinis. One of the girls had long raven black hair with red tints. She had whitish cream skin that brought out her icy sapphire blue eyes. Also her flashy pierced tongue would catch others attention whenever she flashed it at them. Here she wore a black bikini that caught all the guys' attention. She was a major flirt and thought it was always fun to lead the guys on. Although she did this, she never thought they were of any importance to her to receive her respect.

Next to her was her best friend in the whole widest world. Now her best friend had short raven black hair mixed with tints of mocha brown. She had tan skin and her eyes were emerald green that shined as bright as a cats. Here she wore a light blue bikini that caught the attention of other guys as well but they were no importance to her either. She already had fallen for someone but never let him know that she had. Anyway both were walking down the beach when all of a sudden they saw two of their friends drive up on their Harley motorcycles.

"You guys are late." Both girls said as they pretended to pout.

"We had some business to take care of." One of the guys said slyly.

"I should have my furby army attack." one of the girls said.

"That goes for my dust bunny army as well." the other girl said.

"Is that a threat?" the same guy asked pretending to be shocked.

Now this guy was dressed all in black pants, was wearing a white shirt and over that shirt he had on a black leather jacket. Like I said he has long silver hair, amber eyes that would make you want to stare into them forever and a blue half crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

"Aren't you hot wearing that jacket?" one of the girls asked.

"No, by the looks of it you look real hot in that swim suit of yours." The other guy said seductively.

"Sesshomaru you tease!" The girl shouted.

"Aye Vanessa?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Vanessa fell silent and Rhonda punched her in the arm.

"Don't let them intimidate you, they were late and they now have to pay for it." Rhonda said as she put each hand on her hips to look intimidating to the men. "He's just like a little puppy dog who should obey you no matter what."

Sesshomaru growled at Rhonda's comment and Vanessa started to laugh and snort in the process.

"Gomen." she laughed. "But that was funny."

"Don't think your intimidating looks bother me Rhonda." the other guy with long silver hair and emerald green eyes said.

He too was also dressed all in black close enough resembling what Sesshomaru was wearing.

"Sepheroith…" Rhonda whispered.

"So are you two coming with us or not?" Sepheroith asked.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked.

"That is classified information neither this one nor Sepheroith can tell you either." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sepheroith…" Rhonda whispered. "I can't…"

"Neither can I…" Vanessa said.

"Sure you can." Sepheroith said locking Rhonda into a hug.

"And so can you." Sesshomaru added as he embraced Vanessa into his arms.

"But….we was supposed to meet some other friends here." Rhonda started. "But I guess we could meet them later or something, aye Vanessa?"

"Certainly, well we should get going. We can't leave Sesshomaru or Sepheroith waiting now can we?" Vanessa smirked.

"Hai and they did come all that way just to see us." Rhonda added. "Okay I'm game lets go."

"I'm in to." Vanessa said.

"Yeah all our friends were probably goanna do anyway is play video games and that is just boring to watch." Rhonda said.

"We'll I'm glad to hear you changed your mind. Tonight you certainly will not be bored." Sepheroith said as he got back on his motorcycle.

"Oh and I wonder what you got planned." Rhonda smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sepheroith smirked devishly.

Sesshomaru and Sepheroith hopped on their motorcycles and helped the girls up. The guys gave Rhonda and Vanessa their leather jackets and each a helmet. Not too soon they were off into the unknown.

"So where are we going?" Vanessa asked Sesshomaru.

"To fulfill a hearts desire." Sesshomaru said as Vanessa blushed under the helmet. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself knowing how sorry their friends were going to be once they noticed Rhonda and Vanessa were gone.

About ten minutes later two men around in their twenties walked onto the shores dressed in their technology and anime gear. One of the guys had short brownish hair and brown eyes. He was mainly classified as the technology whore. Everything he ever talked about was technology. If it wasn't bad enough he worked at a store called Staples where they sold mostly technology. They also sold Staples too but who wouldn't?

Some people can be stupid but who wouldn't guess that a store named Staples would actually sell staples. Some people can actually be that dumb but anyway. This guy also wore a blue tooth phone headset that screamed technology whore. Along side this guy was his good buddy that had short brownish hair and brown eyes as well. He was dressed all in black since that is basically all he owns. Around his neck he wore his full metal alchemist amulet and his black ski hat. Both guys you can classify here are technology and anime whores. They do nothing all day but sit at their computers and play video games. Take away their video games and they remain powerless like taking candy away from a baby.

"So V.J. Where are Vanessa and Rhonda? They said they would be here today?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure; Rhonda kept badgering me into coming to the beach while I could have been playing final fantasy." V.J said.

"Women I'll never understand them." Ken said. "Man the sun is burning me. Video gamers should not be out in the sun, look at me I'm starting to tan."

"That is why we have technology." V.J smirked. "And just be thankful that you're not some model for some Holister or Ambercrombie store."

Ken shuddered at the thought. "You're right."

"I know I'm right." V.J said. "Those stores are evil...I don't understand how Rhonda and Vanessa can enter them so easily..."

"Wanna go play some video games? I got the new Halo three waiting at home to play on my brand new Xbox 360." Ken said just like a little kid in a toy store.

"Okay let's go." V.J said.

Suddenly two motorcycles zipped by V.J and Ken. They both noticed two girls on the back of the motorcycle that waved at them.

"Was that…" Ken began.

"No it couldn't have been." V.J said.

"Was that Vanessa and Rhonda we just saw?" Ken asked. "With Sesshomaru and Sepheroith?"

"I doubt it they're probably out at the mall shopping or something." V.J. suggested.

"I guess, well I'm up for some Halo how bout you?" Ken asked as V.J then nodded.

Later back at Kens house V.J and Ken were playing video games and noticed it was already mid-night realizing they haven't heard from the girls all day.

"Do you think they're all right?" V.J asked.

"I'm sure they're okay." Ken said.

"Hey look Rhonda is online." V.J. said excitedly.

"Hey I got my web cam hooked up; see what she and Vanessa are up to." Ken said.

"Okay." V.J said as he signed in under his account.

**Online chat room instant messaging service:**

Ferarri2787: Hey Rhonda what's up? Can you see me?

AnimePoison: Oh hey I just got out of the shower can you give me a sec?

Ferarri2787: Where are you at? Are you at home? Can you see me?

AnimePoison: Hold on will you

Ferrari2787: Fine. So what have you been up to, and where is Vanessa.

AnimePoison: I can see you now. And she's fine.

Ferrari2787: That's good. Ken says hi.

AnimePoison: Hi ken

Ferrari2787: That does not look like your room, are you at Vanessa's house?

AnimePoison: Yeah were at her grandparent's home. We'll I'm goanna go I'm getting a little tired. I'm sleeping over at Vanessa's house tonight so see you later.

That's when V.J saw in the camera phone a tall figure emerge from the bedroom bathroom with a towel on and recognized him at once. Sepheroith! Then coming into the bedroom was Sesshomaru and Vanessa trailing right behind him. In Vanessa's arms she was carrying a bowel of Strawberries. Sesshomaru was carrying a cowboy hat in one arm and the other arm was a can of whipped cream.

Ferrari 2787: Is that Sepheroith? And isn't that Vanessa with Sesshomaru? Why they are…what are they doing?

Rhonda looked and then turned around as she gasped.

"Not here in front of me!" Rhonda yelled.

"Gomen Rhonda-chan but Mae has had a little too much Cherry coke! We!!!" Vanessa shouted as she started spinning around in circles.

"You gave her cherry coke?!" Rhonda yelled. "That makes her crazy!"

Sesshomaru smirked as Vanessa glomped him from the behind.

"Why me…" Rhonda sighed.

Sepheroith came up right behind Rhonda while and turned of the visual camera so V.J and Ken could not see.

"We can have some fun as well you know." Sepheroith whispered seductively.

Ferarri2787: Rhonda what was that? What just happened? Was that…

AnimePoison: I lost the connection and no it wasn't…I got to go Vanessa is calling me. Bai Bai!!

Then Rhonda signed out.

Ferarri2787: Rhonda are you still there?

Anime Poison has signed out. 1:12 a.m.

**End of chat room messaging service.**

**  
**

"So what were Vanessa and Rhonda doing?" Ken asked.

"You don't wanna know man trust me you don't wanna know." V.J said

"Okay I guess." Ken said.

That's when V.J almost lost it.

"They're with Sesshomaru and Sepheroith. Ken they're beating us; we got to win them back somehow. I mean we can compete with them can't we? We got looks we got brains, we got anything they got and even better!"

"Yeah technology is fun and great but I'd rather have a real body that's cushion to my pushing." Ken laughed.

"And I'd like some of that junk up in my trunk." V.J laughed.

"Come we must devise a plan." Ken said as he indicated V.J to come into his lair. "To the Ken Cave!"

V.J and Ken then dashed from the basement to his upstairs bedroom and sat trying to think of what they could to win back Rhonda and Vanessa from the clutches of Sesshomaru and Sepheroith.

"Okay that was enough plotting for a day." V.J said. "My brain needs recovering, but first thing in the morning we will strike"

"Wanna play some video games in the mean time?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." V.J answered. "Hooray for technology!" V.J said as he joined Ken in the adventures of Halo.

**End and Moral of the story**:

Once you start dating a geek or nerd, you should already know that all they ever think is technology. That is what they think about all the time. But girls don't let this discourage you. That is why we are fan girls and have obsessions over Japanese animated guys. They are everything you could ever want and desire. It is also because of that all us girls in the mean time got to satisfy our own needs and desires. Sorry boys but you lost out tonight on this one! That is why all you guys and commited boyfriends out their in the world should watch out for your relationships before your girlfriends anime crush becomes an out of controlled obession and leaves you lying in the dust. Wait what am I saying? Nah! That would never happen.

**OR WOULD IT???...**


End file.
